Wataru Aburame
Report on Wataru Aburame Threat Level: * Minimal Appearance: * Physical: Wataru is a giant of a man. He has relied on his size and power most of his life. He has several small holes throughout his body. On his neck, arms, hands, stomach, back, legs, feet, chest, sides, even behind his ears and on top of his head. He has a beard, but it is mostly along his jaw line. He seems to use his Kikaichū to keep his face trimmed and beard clean. Unlike many Aburame, he wears hardly any clothes. Almost embracing the horror of bugs using his body as a nest by staying mostly shirtless. He is bald, and has tufts of body hair all over, with a prominent, almost circle, on his chest with a hole for his Kikaichū in the direct center. * Personality: He is brash, annoying, confrontational, aggressive, perverted, and looks down on others. He will not hesitate to challenge anyone who tries to defend against his verbal abuse to a fight to the death. He seems to do this as a test to see who is all talk, and who has actions to back it up. He values power above all else. Obtaining it for himself, and respecting those who prove they have it. Though he does seem to still have a low value of any who have power but don't use it. Known Background: ''' * Early Childhood: Born in Baron country in 569 to Ryu and Tatsuo Aburame. His upbringing was normal, except for one thing. He was not able to bond with the Kikaichū when he was born. His parents were away in Baron when they gave birth, and missed the chance to bond him with a hive. However, he was finally able to undergo the ritual when he was four. His cries for help could be heard throughout Hive country. His parents seemed unwelcome in their hometown after this. So, they decided to move to where Wataru was born, and settled down in baron country. Other than that little hiccup his upbringing was fairly standard. Although his parents were rather protective of him. He was smart but seemed to prefer exercise. He was quiet and avoided trouble, but managed to have a steady girlfriend. Which is why it was such a surprise when, without a word, he ran away from home in 583. * The Raimei sluggers In 586 Wataru was seen again, now working with the Raimei Sluggers, a small time gang in Lightning Country. It seems even with his young age, his swarm living inside him made him stronger than the average untrained bandit. The leader of the sluggers was a man named Minori who was kicked out of the Suna academy in 554 for having no real chakra to speak of. Minori was a weak, but charismatic man, and as a gang he posed no rel threat, so he was mostly ignored. Although he seemed to have a big impact on Wataru at the time, acting as a sort of older brother. Minori's views of empathy, passion, brotherhood, and never looking back were ingrained in Wataru. The gang was never wildly successful. They would steal so little it was often too much work to report it, but they also made good money as hired thugs now and then. In 588, Wataru met Himawari, the woman who would one day be his wife. She was a laborers daughter who not only caught Wataru stealing some of their food, but punched him so fast and strong she blew through his insect barrier that not even a sword had been able to penetrate. This started a year long fascination with her that eventually led to her relenting under his constant advances and going on a date with him. They spent a lot of time together, and in 590 were married. Then in 591 Minori decided to try for a big job to help them go straight. They were going to rob a big trader caravan. It would set them up for an easy life as long as they took the occasional job as mercenaries. They took down several trees into the road and forced the caravan to take an old dirt path where they ambushed them. The fight was chaotic, but the Raimei Sluggers came out on top. Although it seemed that there was a little hiccup. It wasn't just traders, it seemed they were moving with their families. Women and children were left covered in the blood of the men. There was some arguing over what to do. Witnesses of something like this was a bad idea, but Minori couldn't kill them. He let them all go free, and only took half of the cargo. This decision sealed Minori's fate. The survivors put out a hefty bounty for him, and with the shinobi villages hungry for money, it was only a matter of time. While Minori slept Kikio, the second in command, slit his throat. His corpse was turned in for the reward. Himawari heard of what they did and was furious. Wataru managed to calm her down, but they both knew they had to leave. He refused his share of the reward for Minori's bounty, and the gang broke apart. * The Junsei Ambushers Wataru and Himawari left to Earth Country. She had some family in Yoima and they were willing and able to help them get on their feet. Wataru dyed his hair white and grew it out to make sure he would not be recognized. He worked in their restaurant doing odd jobs. His insects kept the place pest free, and his strength made it easy to help carry supplies. Eventually he even was trusted to do some cooking as well. Then one of the customers saw the insects and threw a fit. Himawari's family, who had once been so accepting turned on them. They had some money saved so they were able to rent a small home, but they needed another source of income quickly. Himawari turned to odd jobs, and Wataru tried to as well, but rumors of his insects had spread, and not many wanted to work with him. Then, he was approached by an exceptionally short man, Kabu of the Junsei Ambushers. He had heard of his abilities and offered him work ambushing traders in the wilds of Earth Country. He accepted. For a couple years life had turned around for Himawari and Wataru, she had even gotten pregnant. Then in 594 the Yoima police came knocking on their door. Kabu had been caught and told them everything. Wataru managed to escape, blinding the police who were at his door by stabbing insects into their tear ducts who then ate through their eyes. Himawari met up with him on the outskirts of the city. It is unknown what was said there, but the two of them went their separate ways. * Travelling Period From 594 to 608 Wataru popped up now and again, but always with a different group, such as the Mokuzai fire starters, the Konohagakure saboteurs, the shadows of Kōsen, the Akimino Tyrants, the Ryoka Banshees, and more. Each instance of his known involvement he seemed to get more ruthless. His insects became feared, but thanks to his roaming he never stirred up enough attention to be worth the trouble for either shinobi village, especially during the period of time that the Seikatsu were vying for power in Konohagakure, and after the war in Baron started. Reports of him in various small villages drinking, or with various women were common during this time. Many people avoided the giant of a man, and he didn't seem to settle down until 567 when he essentially took over a small time bandit clan in Moon Country. * The Wolves of Ookami Uchiha rejects who didn't have any sharingan made up most of the Wolves of Ookami. When Wataru arrived his forceful personality and aggressive nature shot him up to the top of their ranks. Before he arrived they were struggling to survive only stealing food. By now he had enough control over his Kikaichū that they were almost unstoppable. He would know which travellers had valuables on them, when anyone was getting close to their hideout, when police investigators went to sleep, when anyone talked of betraying him, his men thought he was omniscient. With his insect spies he was able to find the perfect people to attack for the most benefit with the least risk and anger against them. Women, alcohol, money, power, during this period he had it all. Many just saw him as a pest if they knew him at all. He was the king of a dung heap in the mind of many. Definitely not something worth investing that many resources into to try and stop. However, in 617, he killed the wrong man, Koshinuke, the estranged son of a powerful Uchiha. His father pulled every favor he had to get a squad from Konoha sent in to wipe out the Wolves of Ookami once and for all. Wataru was away drinking with a girl at a spring during the assault. When he came back, everyone was dead. He used his insects to track down who did it. All he could get was where they came from, Konohagakure. So he decided he only had one choice. He had thought he was strong, but the skill and power they used to kill his bandits made it clear. In the wider world he was still pathetic and weak, and he saw an opportunity to fix that. * Joining Konohagakure He walked straight to Konoha, and asked to get admitted into the academy. It seems they were desperate with the war, as little questions were asked, and he made it in fairly easily. He missed a lot of his old comforts, but relished in the new power he obtained so quickly. It seemed with proper guidance and shinobi medical treatment he could grow even faster than he could have imagined. However, most of the other shinobi he ran into disgusted him. So many had a lot to say, but generally refused to back it up with actions. Many made it clear they didn't like him, but when he offered to fight them to the death and solve the problem they had with him once and for all, none accepted. So, he still acted like he did as a bandit. Without a care for anyone else, just saying and doing whatever he wanted. '''Abilities: * Weak and unskilled Kenjutsu. * Minimal control over his Kikaichū. * Affinity for fire ninjutsu, but no understanding of how to really use it. * Decent in a fight, but if other shinobi are involved he will be obviously outclassed. Known Quotes: "Well, well, well, listen up big guys! I'll only say this once. Untouchable, undefeatable, never looking back, never wavering! You can't win against the will of the Raimei Sluggers! We're your opponents today! Believe it!" -Minori "Wataru, look at me. The mother gave us eyes at the front of our heads so we will always look forward to the future. If you keep looking back to where you've been you'll stumble and this world will trample you. That's why you must always look forward, and keep your eyes fixed on that horizon in the distance." -Minori "Don't be distracted by what could have been. All that matters is the path you choose for yourself. Own up to your path and go down it as if it was your only option. If there's no road, forge it yourself. If there's a wall in your way, smash it down! That's what it means to be a man Wataru!" -Minori "If people's faith in you is what helps you keep going, Then I believe in you with every fiber of my being!" -Himawari "Do you want to die? If you're ever scared, it's okay to run." -Himawari "You do not get peace by shouting: Peace. Peace is a meaningless word when you don't have the power to back it up." -Wataru "I don't want the fear of a future that may never even happen stop me from acting today." -Wataru "When you're scared, that's all the more reason to move forward!" -Kikio "Boasting like that is just asking for someone to come around and kill you." -Kabu “Fear. Everyone feels it creep up their spine before an ambush, or any real fight. Even if they won't admit it. Fear of failure, fear of dying, fear of watching their friends die, fear of being wounded and living the rest of their days crippled or maimed. The fear is always there, and will devour you if you let it. The greatest warriors can turn that fear into an advantage. They can force it into hatred: hatred of the enemy, hatred of a society that rejected you, and even hatred of those commanding you. Hatred of me. Now you Wataru, you do some of this instinctively. You just need to channel it, and you'll be unstoppable." -Kabu "Your back is your one big blind spot." -Himawari "The weak will always be victims. That is the way of this world.The strong take what they want, and the weak suffer at their hands. That is their fate, and it is inevitable. Only the strong survive, because only the strong deserve to." -Wataru “It is conflict that improves both civilizations and each person. Conflict forces you to better yourself. It forces change, growth, adaptation, evolution, or death. These are not my rules, but those of the world. Without conflict, there is only stagnation, and the slow decay of your very soul.” -Wataru "Equality? Hah! Equality is nothing but a lie. A myth created by the Senju Alliance to appease the masses. Just look around, and you will see that lie for what it is! There are those with power, those with the strength and will to lead. And there are those meant to follow. Those incapable of anything but servitude and a meager, worthless existence." -Wataru "Hawottie hoo haweee tahii!" -Wataru laughing Category:Aburame Characters Category:Konoha Characters